Rewrite
Emelia Caracciolo is an enigma of emotions. So much so that she doesn't understand most of the feelings and sensations anymore. There are a few that seem to stand out from all the others, like colours in an aura burning brighter than the rest; anger, and sadness. Losing Piero, the only person who has ever seemed to truly care, despite not caring at all for others, is gone in a slight of someone else's hand. They didn't understand how much Emelia had come to lean on him, need him to stabilise herself and control her magical outbursts. To understand how the world was from the vision of the other side. Like that, he was gone, to never come back. And she doesn't understand that; a burning flicker of hope, to her a confusing emotion, a fluttering, persists that he is alive somehow and coming back for her. She refuses to admit that he is gone, her stubbornness very much alive. No, she didn't react so badly to losing her first family; but she was younger, less mature, less aware of the world and what it meant. People tend to be something she pushes away, never really having become accustomed to the presence of many others or the school environment thanks to her very enclosed, isolated childhood with the best parent ever. Yes, it was isolated, purely due to career reasons for Piero, but through his morally questionable choices he found time for Emelia. That's maybe why she loves him, because secretly, somewhere she just wants to be paid attention to and loved. Despite this, she's put up her own personal barriers, because this desire for attention is lost within her subconscious - her decisions not to communicate are partially due to not wanting to sell Piero out, wanting to pretend she can't speak, and needing a barrier to use as an excuse against social interaction. Emelia is definitely ambitious, perhaps too much so, a trait she has been trained to have and gleaned from influence. Another thing she is happens to be impulsive, meaning she's very bad at holding herself back once she's decided that something has to be done, usually when she feels something has been done against her that is meriting revenge. There will be the immediate revenge, taken on the spur of the moment, verbal or physical. When she's had time to process her anger and its causes, there'll be the secondary revenge. This is where what she's learning is beginning to become useful, all the seemingly innocent questions she's been writing to you whenever you force her to hold a conversation. That's where the reason she's been watching her classmates intently and listening when they think she's not; she probably knows a lot more than you think she does, and catches up on work later so that she can make notes on people so nothing important is forgotten. Her desire to understand what makes people tick is deep-rooted, and she's determined to discover that as soon as she possibly can. But she's no psychologist driven by a desire to help. She's hoping to use this later to help her understand and deal with a certain case of revenge and impress Piero when she sees him again. She has a lot of little habits, easily overlooked, but most noticeable is her dedication to her work. This girl doesn't shirk, she's loyal to her commitments when she has to and this is it for now, being a student and learning all areas of magic. But this too is only for the benefits it will gain ahead of time. Emelia doesn't live in the moment, she spends her time constantly skipping from emotional nightmares and reliving the past as well as spending her waking moments always thinking of the future stretching ahead. Both of these lead to her not sleeping particularly well, which also helps to impair her attitude towards people. She does, however, tend to like people who interest her and who she wants to learn more about. People with strange quirks or interests or connections, maybe even just introverts like her who like to read and learn and would appear to be the best partner to have in most classes to emphasise achievement. She is a perfectionist, and will always refuse to go any worse than perfect - it's time consuming but worth it, and she's steady on her feet and ready to fight anyone who tries to challenge her. The reason she wants to learn so much is so that she can harness every area of magic to its maximum potential. Being Muggle-born (or so she thinks) she's lived in the world of tinkering and technology all of her life, and now that everything connected to that fails to work she needs to find more ways of living. Prior to Piero's death, she spent the majority of her time watching political dramas and learning about happenings, forever curious, as well as hearing stories of his escapades. She prefers to stay quiet so that she can be unassuming and seek out whoever caused Piero's disappearance (remember, she's adamant he's not dead, tell her otherwise and you'll find yourself dead) and find him again for a reunion. Then she'll be better than she was when she was flying on umbrellas. But if you look close enough, like most people can't be bothered, you'll see other quirks. The girl eats a near-obsessive amount of ice cream but runs it off as she is actually obsessed with staying fit. She doesn't like Quidditch and doesn't find many people cute yet. There are a few sadistic doodles on her parchments, and just why is she randomly taking pictures? (Those were for her 'random people I've seen on the street who caught my interest' instagram, but now magic has screwed that up...). One thing you're likely to notice is how she's good at finding loopholes in instructions, but much better at following them if they're direct - i.e, 'Go see who that is.' Behind their back she has a habit of bending regulations just to see how far they'll go before they break. Surprisingly for a girl so quiet, she's quite non-verbally flirty, winking and all that, playing hard to get. She doesn't even understand her own sexual orientation yet, but she just doesn't discriminate fun. Yes, and best of all, she's great at disguising herself. Metamorphmagus abilities are fun, even if she doesn't know exactly where she gets them from. Her voice would probably ruin the disguises, anyway. She's got a habit of using her childhood cuteness to get things out of adults, and keeping downed opponents down. Other small but fun facts: * Fencing is something she loves. It's graceful, and French. * She still uses his surname. * A pickpocket for loose change. Yes, she's mischievous. * Uses umbrellas inside and when it's not raining. It's not unlucky at all. * She thinks it would be cool to go to Azkaban. * She's really attracted to blondes and feisty people, for some reason. * Loves to take photographs. * Used to be addicted to Candy Crush and Xbox games, but magic. * Has a really old Facebook she made when she was like, 8. * Loves Marina and the Diamonds and is the closest to a living embodiment of Electra Heart you're gonna get. * Spams people's tumblr askboxes. Also, text posts are life. * Obsessed with aesthetics. Everything must look good. * She literally can't sleep on bunk beds.